Aeythyr Skyborne
Aeythyr is Ranger-General of the Sunfury Battalion, Quel'thalas' elite special forces unit formed from the remnants of Kael'thas' Forces. Aeythyr was one of several Sunfury Generals who defected from the Mad Prince to defend Quel'thalas against Kil'jaeden. He was a Paladin Blood Knight, served at Lordaeron during the Second War, and was one of the last defenders of the evacuation of Silvermoon. Physical Description Tall for an elf, with a rugged exterior that bears the weathered signs of years as a soldier. Appears late 30s by human age standards. Personality Outwardly, maintains a level of aristocratic charm, true nature is more stoic and occasionally hints at a hard life. Equally comfortable among members of the Noble Houses, or the roughest taverns across Azeroth. As Ranger-General of the Sunfury, Aeythyr holds no true alliance with any man-made institution, house, or order, serving only Quel'thalas and the Sin'dorei people. Under his leadership, the Sunfury have continued their reputation for ruthlessness in the interest of defending the Sin'dorei. He has absolute loyalty to only a few; to Lady Shalanori, to the soldiers under his command, and to the Sin'dorei people themselves. He would align with the statement Prince Kael'thas made after the third war... "I stand only for the children of the blood." He will commit whatever diplomatic or military actions are needed to ensure the absolute safety and security of the Sin'dorei people. He treats his command as a solemn obligation to his warriors and his country. History Born to a family of warriors; his grandfather fought in the Troll Wars, his parents were part of the first rangers that would eventually become the Farstriders. His first military tour was stationed in Lordaeron during the Second War, where he supported the Alliance as part of a token force from Quel’thalas. He watched the birth of the Silver Hand, and trained as a Paladin under Sir Uther Lightbringer. He became particularly adept at wielding the power of the Light, given the magical proclivities of elves, and the unlimited power of the Sunwell. Fought in the Third War, his regiment battled the scourge from the Ghostlands to Eversong. Overrun by Arthas’ advance, the regiment watched as Sylvanas fell, and lost their own commander in the charge to avenge their Ranger-General. In the disarray, Aeythyr rallied a small group of remaining soldiers, who fought their way back to the city, and were one of the last military units defending the evacuation of Silvermoon. After the defilement of the Sunwell, Aeythyr pledged loyalty to Prince Kael’thas and joined his Sunfury expeditionary forces, believing that a secure alliance with the humans could bring a revival of the magical power of elves and restore the Sunwell and their people. It was a dark day when the humans turned on them, when Garithos imprisoned and sentenced his Prince and his brothers to death. Escaping with Prince Kael’s Sunfury forces, he left for Outland with the hope of a new plan, Kael’s attempt to find a new source of arcane power to sustain the elves. But there would be a second and worse betrayal when he learned that Kael had entered into a secret pact with the Burning Legion. Aeythyr deserted Kael’s forces and returned to Quel’thalas along with many of his fellow warriors, and led a regiment of Blood Knights at Magister’s Terrace. After the final defeat and death of their Prince, Aeythyr, along with many of the Sunfury forces, struggled to reconcile their own identity. Being on the frontlines of so much conflict, betrayal at the hands of former allies, as well as having to turn against their commander, had taken a heavy toll on them. As Lor’themar reluctantly assumed leadership and began to rebuild the Kingdom, Aeythyr was approached by Lady Shalanori, head of House Sunshadow, and began discussions of a proposal to rebuild the Sunfury. Accepting the offer of Lady Shalanori Sunshadow, Aeythyr took command as Ranger-General of the Sunfury Battalion, and went out to recruit the fiercest and most ruthless fighters from the former royal expeditionary forces, as well as the best and brightest members of the magistrate, the blood knights, and the farstriders, for this new Battalion. Arsenal Thalassian Armor Aeythyr wears a custom set of crimson and gold Thalassian Plate, which has accents that pay homage to his studies as a Paladin, and the iconic heritage of the Sin'dorei. Although well maintained, it has telltale signs of damage that have been carefully repaired, but not completely erased. - Alah’Zaram – Blade of the Dawn A unique weapon forged by elven magic. The sword has been reconstructed from a shattered Spellbreaker glaive, forged and tempered with the power of the Sunwell, and repurposed as hand-and-a-half sword. The blade is inscribed with runes, and the crossguard has a gold crystal infused with the waters of the Sunwell which radiates arcane and holy power. - Shield of the Lightkeeper Smaller than a traditional Spellbreaker Kite shield, this is a Lightforged Heater designed to be used equally as an offensive weapon and a defensive barrier. Like his sword, this shield has been forged with the Sunwell's power and adorned with lightforged manacrystals that radiate arcane and holy power. Extremely lightweight, it has been balanced with the intent that it could be thrown. Trivia * Aeythyr has a set of white Thalassian plate armor that was commissioned for him in Lordaeron during the second war. This armor has since become ceremonial for him as he considers his tour at Lordaeron to be largely a waste of effort, given how the humans betrayed the Sin'dorei during and after the Third War. He wears it almost exclusively at events where he is forced to 'put on a show', as a secret sign of unwilling participation. * Aeythyr's eyes mostly bear the golden glow of the Light, but occasionally flicker with a green glint of Fel, a hint that he is still weaning himself from an addiction to Fel from his years in Outland. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/us/wyrmrest-accord/aeythyr Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Sin'dorei Category:Spellbreaker __NOEDITSECTION__